Mile High
by MakesGoodChoices
Summary: Chloe gets jealous. Beca hates flying. Chloe figures out a way to calm Beca down. Maybe flying isn't as bad as Beca thought. Fluffy and smutty Bechloe. One-shot.


**_I was procrastinating, this idea popped in my head... Sorry for any errors, I only looked over it a few times before posting. Let me know what you think :) _**

* * *

"Jesus Christ, this is ridiculous. It's been fucking five hours!" Beca grunted kicking her suitcase.

"Well, tell me how you really feel, babe," Chloe laughed scrolling through Instagram on her phone. "Please, just come sit down."

"It's still delayed! How the fuck is this even possible," Beca huffed running her hands through her hair. Her laptop had been dead for the past two hours and some stupid teenage girls were hogging the outlets to charge their iPhones. "Can't believe they are still using those, this is ridiculous dude," Beca grunted out again angrily sitting in the chair next to Chloe.

"The world doesn't end because you can't work on your mixes Bec, the world keeps spinning, I know it's hard to believe," Chloe said leaning over to place a kiss on Beca's pouty face as she threw her phone back in her purse.

"Whatever, you know I hate flying and this delayed bullshit is just making it worse. There's no way in hell I'm going to calm down," Beca said glaring her eyes to the girls on their phones again and stood back up pacing the busy airport.

"Wouldn't you rather wait than be stuck in the snow storm? They are just trying to keep us safe. Can't have anything happening to famous DJ, Beca Mitchell," Chloe chided reaching her hand out to Beca trying to get her to sit back down.

"You know you're the famous one in this relationship, Beale. You've signed a million autographs just sitting here waiting, I'm chop liver," Beca sighed grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Oh please – I had to listen to that blonde big-boobed bitch go on and on about how you're like the best thing ever," Chloe said rolling her eyes as she tugged Beca forward to make her sit back down.

"Well, I am the best thing ever," Beca laughed. "And, I love when you get jealous."

"What? I'm NOT jealous, she was gross. She had a boob tattoo of a rose, gross, and what the fuck kind of name is Tanya anyway?" Chloe said scrunching her nose in disgust.

"I totally digged that tat, so hot," Beca said nonchalantly.

"Watch it! You are not funny!" Chloe said poking Beca's ribs gently.

"Ugh. Why did I grow up in fucking Michigan? It snows like all the time…" Beca groaned again twirling a few pieces of Chloe's hair through her fingers.

"Because Michigan is aca-awesome," Chloe grinned playing with Beca's fingers.

"Thank you for coming out to see my family again, I know they are a lot to handle…" Beca said softly turning to Chloe as she grazed her knuckles.

"Pu-lease! Your family totally loves me," Chloe said flipping her hair.

"Oh, I'm well aware, I think they love you more than they love me," Beca said rolling her head against the uncomfortable chair.

"Hmmmmm, maybe, your mom does call me with weekly updates you know," Chloe added with a shrug as Beca's shoulders tensed. "I love coming to see your family baby, but I wish you would just loosen up."

"How can I loosen up, Chloe? We are about to go eight million feet in the air and put our lives in the hands of one old dude?" Beca huffed dramatically.

"Oh my God, Beca! I swear you get worse every time we fly! How did you ever fly without me?" Chloe spoke against Beca's ear as they were beginning to cause attention again in the airport.

"Well, I was heavily sedated," Beca smirked.

"Shut up!" Chloe giggled looking down at the ring on her finger. It'd been almost a year since Beca proposed but she still found herself looking at the ring an ungodly amount.

It still made Beca smile that stupid teenager-in-love smile when she saw Chloe looking at it that way.

"You're doing it again," Beca lifted Chloe's hand and kissed the ring on her finger softly.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes I still can't believe I locked down untamable hottie Beca Mitchell," Chloe smirked.

"Like I ever really had a choice," Beca said against Chloe's ear making the redhead shudder.

"Excuse me, sorry. I'm back," The "blonde big-boobed bitch" as Chloe had deemed her stood in front of Beca with a beyond idiotic smile on her face.

"That you are…" Chloe puffed annoyed. Beca shot her a warning look, the girl was obviously just a fan.

"Could you sign this CD for me? And perhaps get your friend here to take a photo of us," the girl grinned never looking Chloe's way.

"That's my fiancée, and sure we can do that," Beca smiled leaning over to press her lips to Chloe's cheek, "I'm sure Chloe won't mind."

"Not at all," Chloe grunted standing up and taking the girls phone as she posed for a photo with Beca. Chloe was biting the inside of her cheek to keep the anger from boiling over at seeing this girl playing grab hands with her very hot fiancée.

And Beca was seemingly going to let it happen. In some ways, Chloe was glad Beca had loosened up in regards to touching, but she didn't want STRANGERS touching her woman.

"God, you are just so hot and so freaking talented, I just can't get over how attractive you are in real life, especially considering how short and tiny you are," the girl gushed reaching her arms around Beca for the photo.

"Uh, thanks…" Beca could see the scowl on Chloe's face, and she was pretty sure she'd never been more uncomfortable in her life. "Whoa, whoa! Hands!" Beca said pulling back from the girl uncomfortably as Tanya had tried leaning in a little more.

"Do you want this picture or not?" Chloe hissed.

"God, yes! I have to tell all the girls back at school about this, they will never believe I've finally met my girl crush," the blonde continued gushing as Beca smiled awkwardly to the phone in Chloe's hands.

Chloe quickly took the photo and handed the phone back to the girl with a glare.

"That's uh, that's nice, let me sign your CD," Beca said reaching out for the item and signing it quickly to try to get rid of the girl. "There you go."

"Yes, run along now," Chloe said latching herself onto Beca.

"Thanks for taking the photo Kylie, so nice to meet you Beca, I will never forget it," the blonde said with a wink as she walked back over to her group of onlooking friends.

"It's Chloe! Beca's fiancée!" Chloe shouted back to the retreating girl.

"God that was fucking awkward," Beca groaned leaning into Chloe, but Chloe quickly pulled away.

"That's nice?" Chloe said glaring at Beca repeating the words she had said to the blonde.

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"She said you were attractive and you said thanks?" Chloe growled.

"Uh… what was I supposed to say? She was just being nice, Chlo," Beca said confused trying to pull Chloe to her.

"That girl wants in your pants, Beca. She was practically salivating at the mouth!" Chloe pouted sitting down and picking up the magazine next to her.

"You're seriously pissed off? What the fuck?" Beca huffed. Beca didn't understand, she didn't want anyone except Chloe.

"Yup," Chloe replied never taking her eyes off the magazine as she flipped pages.

"Awesome," Beca said pulling her hood up on her hoodie and leaning back in the chair. "Let me know when you're done being a bitch."

* * *

About a half hour or so had passed when Beca jolted awake to the sound on the intercom blaring through the airport.

"Flight 1242 to LAX is now boarding."

"Fuck," Beca said rubbing her eyes and looking to see the redhead was already heading to line up to board. Chloe really was pissed off.

As they boarded the plane, Chloe couldn't help but notice blondie sitting just three rows behind them and eyeing Beca up-and-down as she stuffed her carry-on into the overhead compartment.

"Well isn't that just fucking convenient," Chloe grumbled shooting daggers the girls way.

Chloe could hear them mumbling as Beca searched for her headphones in her bag, "God, how hot is Beca Mitchell?"

"She's pretty hot, but wasn't that her fiancée? She was pretty hot too," the girls friends responded in a whisper.

"Whatever, I'm sure I could be better in bed than that uptight redhead," the blonde responded with a smirk as she watched Beca lift on her tip-toes to close the compartment and take her window seat next to Chloe.

Chloe was absolutely fuming, that bitch had a lot of nerve.

"Let me guess, you're still pissed off for no reason?" Beca said turning to face Chloe.

Chloe didn't respond and just turned to scowl at the girls still eyeing Beca.

"Awesome – you're being totally ridiculous by the way," Beca huffed pulling out her iPod and closing her eyes.

Chloe knew she was being unreasonable, but was that bitch serious? Chloe was amazing in bed and Beca definitely never complained… the wheels began spinning in Chloe's head...

She briefly forgot how terrified Beca was of flying as they started down the runway.

The brunette had her eyes squeezed completely shut and she was gripping the hand rest so tightly her knuckles were completely white. Her knuckles matched the color of her face and sweat was beginning to form on her face as her breathing quickened.

Chloe couldn't help but soften at seeing Beca's fear. Beca really was just a big baby down to her core and it always melted Chloe. She'd forgotten her jealousy and just wanted to ease the brunette's mind.

"Baby, it's okay, ssshhhh," Chloe said leaning over to rub up-and-down Beca's arm lightly as she removed some hair matted to Beca's face.

"Right, yeah, okay," Beca said through quickened breaths on a verge of a near panic attack.

Suddenly, Chloe had an idea, one that would make Beca feel relaxed and one that would definitely shut big-boob blonde girl up. They were on a red-eye flight and in first class so they were the only two in their row.

Chloe shifted her coat on her lap to fall over Beca's as well.

"Oh my god, this is totally going to be where we die," Beca said as she looked around the plane.

"Babe, you've got to relax, please…" Chloe said leaning against her ear. She knew it was working as she felt Beca shudder under her skin.

Chloe removed her hand from Beca's arm and slowly started grazing the inside of Beca's thigh, applying just the right amount of pressure to get Beca worked up.

"What the hell are you doing, Beale?" Beca gritted out, turning her head to stare at Chloe.

"Relaxing you," Chloe shrugged, reaching her hand up to unbutton Beca's jeans.

"You've officially lost your mind, dude. You're crazy," Beca said shaking her head and trying to concentrate on anything except Chloe's hand descending further into her jeans.

"Well your little friend back there said she thinks she could be better in bed than me, can't let her think that now, can we?" Chloe said biting against Beca's earlobe.

"Wha-what? She di-didn't say that," Beca said, her breath labored for an entirely different purpose now.

"Oh she definitely did as she eye-fucked you while you were putting your bag away," Chloe said dipping her hand in Beca's now, very wet, underwear.

"You're crazy, and you need to stop," Beca bit out as the stewardess approached. But Chloe stroked the outside of Beca lightly, she wasn't backing down.

"Hey there – everything okay over here? Can I get you anything? Peanuts? A drink?" The stewardess politely asked leaning down to Chloe and Beca as many other passengers had already fallen asleep.

"No-uh. No we're good-we're good here," Beca managed out as Chloe began rubbing faster.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The stewardess asked back with concern.

"She's really afraid of flying, but don't worry, I will take care of her," Chloe said soothing back Beca's hair with her free hand and wiping the sweat that had formed on Beca's forehead.

"Okay, well just let me know if you need anything at all," she added with a smile before moving through the rest of the plane.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe!" Beca groaned as her head fell back against the seat.

"Baby, loosen up," Chloe whispered against Beca's skin, kissing along her shoulder blade.

"Mmmph," Beca managed. "Chloe, please," she whispered dropping her head to Chloe's shoulder to try to remain quiet.

"Please what? I'll stop," Chloe giggled as her pace quickened even more and she began to tease Beca sliding just a finger in and out quickly.

"NO! No, please don't stop," Beca gritted, biting into Chloe's shoulder to help ease her tension.

"Whatever you want, Bec," Chloe said fastening her pace and stroking Beca long and hard.

"God, you're fucking hot when you get jealous," Beca breathed into Chloe's neck.

"You think that Tanya could make you feel like this?" Chloe said looking down to Beca's face. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how worked up she was able to get Beca with just a few words and touches.

"Chloe, baby, please," Beca said frustrated. If she didn't get off soon, she was going to lose her mind.

Chloe slowed again as Beca's hips jutted forward in the seat.

"Tell me, Beca," Chloe hissed.

"NO! No, I only want to fuck you Chloe, please," Beca said raising her hips again to try to ease the friction.

That was all it took for Chloe to give Beca what she wanted as she plunged three fingers into Beca with no warning and began moving quickly back-and forth.

"Jesus-Chloe-I-" Beca said throwing her head back and trying to latch onto the arm rest to keep from screaming out.

"Sssssh…. Baby, you gotta be quiet," Chloe whispered against Beca's skin. She knew Beca was about to lose it, she could feel herself tightening around her fingers.

Beca ached for release. Chloe leaned forward to attach their lips together, because she knew how loud Beca could get. Chloe continued to pump into Beca harder.

Beca breathed heavily into Chloe's neck.

"Come for me, baby," Chloe said into Beca's ear.

"Fu-fuck," Beca breathed and sunk her teeth down into the redhead's collarbone. It was the only way she could keep from screaming out as her orgasm rushed through her.

The redhead hissed at the pain on her collarbone, but smirked in completing her mission. "Mission accomplished," Chloe grinned removing her fingers from Beca slowly as she came down from her high.

"Jesus, Chloe…. You broke me," Beca said once she was able to catch her breath. She trailed kisses down the redhead's neck and flicked her tongue over the spot where she had sunk her teeth into to ease the burn.

"Well, it got you to relax, and it certainly shut your trampy friend up," Chloe giggled placing a kiss to Beca's forehead.

"You were jealous for no reason, there's no competition, Chloe, I love you and you only," Beca said placing kisses against Chloe's jaw.

"I know, I just don't like people feeling up my woman, this body is for my use only," Chloe said lifting her head to kiss Beca's lips softly.

"Bathroom, now," Beca said leaning back to button the snap to her jeans and tugged Chloe to the plane bathroom. Not without hearing a snarky comment from the blonde along the way.

As they entered the bathroom, Beca slammed Chloe against the wall as a deep moan elicited her mouth. "Beca….." Chloe screeched. Chloe loved when the brunette got aggressive.

Beca roughly spun her around and locked her hands around the back of Chloe's knees to lift her on the sink. "Fucking hot…" Beca whispered as she looked down at Chloe panting below her on the counter.

Beca quickly removed Chloe's shirt and bra and locked her mouth to Chloe's nipple, biting down hard. Chloe's hips began to raise as she moaned out scratching up Beca's back underneath her shirt.

"That was a mean thing you did back there babe, now you're going to pay…" Beca said biting down Chloe's stomach. Beca took her other hand and pressed down on Chloe's hips to stop her from trying to grind against her. She wasn't going to let Chloe off that easy.

"You've gotta hurry up, Beca. They are going to come check in here before long," Chloe succeeded in saying as she threw her head back as Beca continued descending down her body.

"Not until I'm done with you," Beca said grabbing a fistful of Chloe's hair and kissing her roughly.

Chloe swore it was the fucking hottest thing they'd ever done.

"I need-I need you now baby stop teasing me," Chloe gasped.

Beca trailed her hand back down Chloe's chest and quickly dove into Chloe's skinny jeans and moved her panties to the side.

"Mmm… someone's wet," Beca smiled against Chloe's shoulder and nipped her skin lightly as Chloe began grinding her hips again. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget you were ever jealous," Beca continued and eased two fingers into Chloe.

Chloe wheezed and threw her free hand back to grip the wall behind her, "Beca… oh my god."

Beca sped up the pace of her fingers driving in and out of Chloe and couldn't help but think seeing Chloe come undone like that was the hottest thing she'd ever see.

"So-so close," Chloe said gripping Beca's shoulders tighter.

Chloe's hips were now rocking up-and-down off the sink counter against Beca's hand. Beca continued gripping Chloe's hair and breathing roughly against her skin as Chloe clawed her back harshly.

A knock came at the bathroom door, "ma'am we are going to have to ask you to exit the bathroom for the other passengers use," the stewardess yelled.

"I-I'm-I'm coming," Chloe moaned loudly towards the door and Beca reattached their lips to keep Chloe from yelling to the heavens.

"Yes, you are," Beca smiled as the redhead's orgasm rushed through her and she slumped against Beca. Chloe tried to regain her breath as the knocking got louder.

"I'll be right out," Beca said to the door and leaned down to button Chloe's pants back up.

"God, I love when you take control like that," Chloe said still slumped back. "My fiancée is so hot."

"I know, and you just like saying that word at any opportunity," Beca winked. "I'll go out first, you need to get yourself together babe. If I look at you like this any longer, I'm not going to be able to help myself…"

"Go on, I will be out right after you," Chloe said kissing Beca's lips.

As Chloe started making her way back to her seat, she couldn't help but notice the blonde nearly breaking her neck to look at the back of Beca as she sat back down in her seat.

"You don't think that they-they did it do you?" the blonde asked her friend next to her as they both leaned in the aisle to check out Beca.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk at the perfect opportunity. She leaned down, causing the blonde and her friend to jump back in surprise, "Oh, I think we did, and it was fucking hot." Chloe said with a wink as she returned to her seat and cuddled into Beca.

Beca handed one headphone to Chloe and kissed the redhead's cheek softly. Chloe curled around Beca, listening to the drum of her heartbeat and closed her eyes in content.

"Bec?" Chloe said almost nearly asleep.

"Hm?" Beca questioned as she felt Chloe's breath against her chest.

"You're right. I love calling you my fiancée, but I can't wait to call you my wife, just make sure no boob tattooed bitches are at the wedding," Chloe yawned.

"You've gotta deal, babe," Beca chuckled. "Best flight ever. My fiancée sure knows how to make a girl relax."

* * *

**_Read and review?_ **


End file.
